hollowuncoveredfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharos
Pharos is the former "mad" emperor of the Sarcillian Empire who is firs mentioned in "The Secret Meeting with a Mage" and is mentioned by Jackal. We first meet Pharos in "Forced to marry an arrogant prince." The reason he is called the mad emperor is because he made magic illegal in the Empire after mages assassinated both his father and elder brother Rhesus. The listener is part of a royal family in a small kingdom west of the empire. The kingdom is taken over by Pharos' father before he is killed and you are brought to Pharos to marry him. Pharos admits to being infatuated with you from a portrait he saw and it's one of the reasons he agreed to marry you to form an alliance. (End of first video) Pharos has dinner with you atop the battlements of the castle in which he attempts (and miserably fails) to swoon you. In which he asks you about your kingdom to clear the air. We learn that the Listener is from a kingdom known for magic. Pharo's also mentions Seig as Seigbald Ganis Killmere the 5th being the black sheep of the family. Pharos then tells you that he wishes to take you on a honeymoon of sorts to the Killmere estate to get to know you better as a person instead of a prisoner. In which you agree. (End of 2nd video) The next morning Pharos visits you in your chambers to ask you some questions. He tests your loyalty to him and his family when he finally ask you if you knew that the Separatist Mages (lead by the Oni boyfriend) were planing to assassinate his father and brother which ended up being a successful assassination. The Listener is left in shock at the news and Pharos believes that they had no part in the matter. He then goes on to tell his plans as emperor and he goes onto say that he will arrest every mage and burn every tome, salve, potion, staff and enchanted item as justice for his father and brother. (End of the 3rd video) A Month passes and The Listener is brought to Pharo's chambers because Pharos missed them. He is different and has presumably gone mad but not to the point were he hates The Listener, he loves them more in fact and tells them that they are still beautiful. Pharos tells you that he is sending troops to march in other regions outside the empire to find mages fleeing the empire. The Listener get's angry at him for this and begs for him not to send troops in fear of the lives of the innocent. Pharos shows off his greedy side and says that the only people that matter are nobility and royalty in which the Listener get's very upset and Pharos ask them what he can do to make them not upset. Again the Listener begs Pharos not to send troops and he finally agrees but still keeps the bounty of mages to compromise. (End of the 4th video) Sometime later Pharos comes to your chambers yet again in a state of panic and nervousness. You ask him what his wrong and he tells you that he was wrong all along. Because of the manipulation from the nobility and wrong decisions on his part Rebels attacked the HighWinters estate and were able to collect confiscated magic that was suppose to be burned. Separatist mages were also given assistance from tribes in the east in which now half of the guard stood down and the rebels are marching towards the capital. Pharos tells you to pack your things and tells you about a secret escape tunnel that will lead the two of you out of the palace. The Listener's second option is to stay in the palace and wait for the arrival of the separatists and take over the empire and become the new emperor. They can either take Pharo's hand or Stay and rule the crumbled Sarcillan Empire. (End of the 5th video) Facts: * Pharos is the Great Great Nephew of Seig * Pharos admits to never being groomed to rule as emperor and is aided by the nobility such as the HighWinters Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy world